This project proposes to assemble and analyze existing survey data for the United States containing items on sex role attitudes. The main objective of this project is to provide empirical information on current gender role definitions in ways that will aid in the design of future gender role studies. The specific aims of the analysis are: (1) To refine existing conceptual frameworks for discussing gender role definitions, so that extant sex role attitude items can be classified; (2) to analyze current levels of approval for alternative sex role arrangements, and analyze the dimensions on which these alternative arrangements are evaluated; and (3) to describe the social and economic correlates of variations in sex role attitudes as a way of suggesting possbile causal relationships. Where the data permit, the analysis will also describe recent changes in gender role definitions. The analysis will rely on secondary data, and will use standard methods of statistical analysis (e.g., multiple classification analysis, cluster analysis, factor analysis). This project is viewed as a short-term means by which to fill gaps in our knowledge about current gender role norms, preparatory to any investment in more extensive, primary data collection operations including those designed to monitor changes in the roles of men and women in the United States.